Une nuit d'orage
by Olessya
Summary: [Yaoi] Une rencontre innatendue. Ogata propose une partie de go un peu spéciale...


Une nuit d'orage

Le mouvement régulier des essuie-glaces sur le pare-brise commençait à l'hypnotiser. Il pianota nerveusement sur le volant, attendant que le crétin dans sa voiture bleue devant lui, se décide à avancer.

Au fond, il n'était vraiment pas pressé. Mais passer sa soirée coincé dans les embouteillages était encore moins réjouissant que la perspective d'être seul chez lui devant la télévision.

Il jeta un œil par la vitre à la rue éclairée par les néons colorés. La pluie qui s'abattait sans discontinuer sur la ville depuis le matin avait vidé les trottoirs de ce quartier pourtant habituellement animé le soir.

Les bars risquaient d'être déserts cette nuit. 

« Charmante soirée… » marmonna-t-il avant d'enclencher la deuxième vitesse.

Il avait quelques bières au frais et le DVD d'un film qu'on lui avait prêté. Pas de go pour ce soir ! Il devait faire un break avant ce match important de la semaine prochaine.

Il accéléra et emprunta une rue sur la gauche. La route luisait sous la fine couche d'eau qui n'arrivait plus à s'écouler. La lumière des lampadaires s'y réverbérait, aveuglant quelque peu les automobilistes. Mais ici non plus il n'y avait pas grand monde. Seule une femme, sous un porche, bataillait avec son parapluie.

Il engagea son véhicule dans une petite rue perpendiculaire et trouva facilement un emplacement de stationnement.

Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la portière. S'il ne voulait pas être trempé jusqu'aux os, il avait intérêt à courir. Heureusement, l'Institut de Go n'était pas très loin et en quelques enjambées, il fut à l'abri.

La lumière avait disparu de la plupart des étages du bâtiment qui devait être presque vide à cette heure-ci.

Tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rencontrer des journalistes ou d'autres joueurs. 

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le réceptionniste.

« Bonsoir, Sensei ! Vous êtes encore là à cette heure ?»

« Bonsoir. Je suis juste passé prendre le kifu de la partie d'Ichiryu-sensei d'aujourd'hui. Je veux l'étudier. »

Le réceptionniste eut un sourire entendu :

« Le match de la semaine prochaine ? Je comprends ! Je vous donne cela tout de suite. Juste le temps de faire une photocopie… »

L'homme se leva et disparut un instant dans la petite pièce adjacente. 

L'homme au complet clair eut un sourire satisfait. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas trop long. Le nouveau réceptionniste était compétent et joli garçon, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Pas comme cette niaise qui travaillait encore ici quelques mois auparavant, qui le gratifiait toujours de sourires aussi provoquant que son énorme poitrine qu'elle se débrouillait toujours pour lui coller sous le nez. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut lorsqu'il se remémora l'un de ces épisodes embarrassants.

« Voil ! Il vous faut autre chose ? »

« Non. Ca suffira. Merci. »

Le réceptionniste eut un charmant sourire auquel le joueur professionnel ne resta pas insensible.

« Au revoir Sensei. Bonne soirée ! »

« Merci. Vous aussi. » répondit-il en arborant un magnifique sourire qui dévoilait sa dentition parfaite.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher même s'il avait comme règle de conduite de ne jamais choisir ses conquêtes parmi les personnes du monde du go. Même si ce n'était pas les jolis visages qui y manquaient… Surtout ces derniers temps.

L'épreuve de la traversée de la rue jusqu'à sa voiture l'attendait encore et il grimaça à cette perspective. La pluie semblait encore avoir redoublée. Son impeccable costume beige allait être trempé.

« _Dans un quart d'heure, je serais chez moi, au sec, devant une bonne bière bien fraîche ! _» se dit-il comme pour se donner du courage avant de se mettre à courir.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture, son brushing à peine gâté par cette périlleuse aventure, il essuya patiemment ses lunettes avant d'enclencher le contact.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu personne dans son lit, occupé qu'il était par sa série de matchs, dernièrement. Cela commençait à lui manquer et il se promettait de se rattraper dès son match contre Ichiryu terminé. 

Il soupira. Bien qu'il se trouvait lui-même plutôt pas mal physiquement, ce n'était pas toujours facile de dénicher un partenaire d'une nuit. De ses chasses nocturnes, il lui arrivait de revenir bredouille plusieurs soirs d'affilés, ce qui accroissait considérablement sa frustration et le décourageait parfois.

Les phares de sa voiture éclairèrent la chaussée de plus en plus détrempée. Toute cette pluie… cela avait tendance à lui miner le moral. Il eut une moue de mécontentement et fit s'engager son luxueux véhicule dans la rue devenue plus sombre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle de la rue, le faisceau lumineux de ses phares éclairèrent une longue silhouette qui courait sous la pluie. Il lui sembla reconnaître le jeune homme à l'allure élancée. Sûrement un Insei ou un joueur professionnel qu'il avait déjà dû croiser…

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, pris de compassion en voyant les cheveux sombres plaqués par la pluie sur le crâne et les fines gouttelettes qui dégoulinaient le long du visage encore un peu juvénile. 

« Monte ! Tu vas être tremp ! » proposa-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Le jeune homme eut l'air surpris en le voyant :

« Ogata-sensei ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mémoire visuelle ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un d'impliqué dans le go. 

Le jeune homme brun sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis prit finalement place dans la voiture à ses côtés.

« Il me semblait t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Tu es Insei ? Tu me parais un peu trop âgé pour cela. Pro ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oui. C'est ma première année en tant que professionnel de go. »

« Ah je vois maintenant ! J'ai du te voir en compagnie de Shindo ! Ton nom ? »

« Isumi. Shinichiro Isumi. » répondit le jeune homme visiblement intimidé et tendu.

Ogata sourit pour lui-même et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. C'était plutôt agréable de se sentir craint et respecté. Il imaginait aisément quelle devait être la nervosité du jeune homme. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il côtoyait les meilleurs joueurs de go. Au début… 

En continuant son inspection, il ne put que constater que ce jeune Isumi était vraiment beau garçon. La pluie avait plaqué sa frange de cheveux sombres contre son front, quelques gouttes de pluie ruisselaient encore sur l'arrondi d'une joue. Un visage sage, fin au centre duquel, des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Sa chemise collait à sa peau, laissant deviner un corps fin mais athlétique. Tout ce qu'il aimait… 

Il déglutit difficilement, ses sens soudain aiguisés par cette charmante promiscuité. 

Il tendit le bras pour changer de vitesse et eut du mal à se retenir de laisser sa main glisser le long de la cuisse musclée de son voisin.

« Où est-ce que je te dépose ? » demanda-t-il même s'il avait de moins en moins envie de laisser s'échapper un si mignon collègue.

Isumi bégaya quelques explications. Il se sentait nerveux et n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de la trop belle voiture rouge. Certes, Ogata ne s'était montré ni désagréable, ni méprisant avec lui. Et il lui rendait un sacré service en lui évitant de rentrer chez lui sous cette pluie battante. Cependant, être sur ses gardes, surveiller ses paroles était tuant. Sa main se crispa sur son jean. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait tendu. 

Ogata était aussi impressionnant que le vieux Kuwabara. Les regards qu'il lui lançait par moment ne lui avaient pas échappé et il se sentait déshabillé par chacun d'eux.

« Sale temps ! » fit remarquer Ogata, histoire de briser le silence. « Peut-être que si tu n'es pas pressé, nous pourrions disputer une petite partie… ? »

Isumi sursauta, très surpris pas la soudaine proposition.

Bien sûr, qui n'aurait rêvé de jouer contre un joueur de ce niveau ? 

Ogata était très peu présent dans les matchs des séries plus basses. Seuls les meilleurs joueurs l'affrontaient et le groupe d'étude Toya Meijin était un cercle très fermé. Disputer une partie avec Ogata était donc une opportunité rare. 

Il se sentait trop tendu, il avait envie de partir mais si jamais il disait à Waya ou à Honda qu'il avait décliné cette invitation… ces deux-là lui passeraient le savon de sa vie. Et comment Ogata interpréterait-il son refus ? Il prendrait cela pour un manque de respect, peut-être. 

Et au fond, il en avait très envie mais accepter allait lui demander un certain courage. Il fallait qu'il arrive à vaincre son stress. Car en plus, s'il était tétanisé pour jouer… Ce ne serait pas comme un match officiel. Et justement, c'était une excellente préparation.

« Oui. Volontiers. » accepta-t-il.

Ogata eut du mal à réprimer un sourire satisfait.

« Allons chez moi ! Je suppose qu'à cette heure et par un temps pareil, les clubs de go sont fermés ! »

Il appuya imperceptiblement sur l'accélérateur pour regagner au plus vite son domicile.

*****

Il chercha les clés de son appartement dans la poche de sa veste. 

Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être juste profiter du moment et aviser en fonction des circonstances…

Mais une flamme bien connue s'était allumée en lui. Une sensation grisante, électrisante qu'il ressentait parfois lorsque son regard croisait celui d'un autre homme dans un des bars qu'il fréquentait, lorsqu'il le suivait ensuite dans une chambre d'hôtel… Du désir !

Peut-être allait-il déroger ce soir à ses principes… Isumi lui plaisait beaucoup. Et le pauvre garçon avec sa mine contrite paraissait encore plus innocent, ne se doutant certainement pas de ce que le cerveau d'Ogata pouvait concevoir comme pensées malsaines à son égard.

« Entre ! » ordonna-t-il en poussant la porte.

Isumi, toujours un peu embarrassé, obéit. Discrètement, il regarda tout autour de lui en pénétrant dans la pièce. Le mobilier était moderne, clair, froid, à l'image du propriétaire des lieux. 

Ogata avait négligemment jeté sa veste sur un fauteuil et s'était dirigé vers la cuisine tandis qu'il restait debout au milieu de la pièce, se demandant s'il devait prendre une chaise.

Ogata ne tarda pas à reparaître avec deux canettes à la main.

« Une petite bière ? » proposa-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

La situation était finalement très excitante. Le jeune garçon n'était pas venu pour les mêmes raisons que ses partenaires habituels, certes. Mais il était impressionné et cela lui conférait un avantage certain.

Un peu d'alcool le détendrait certainement et il tâterait le terrain pour savoir si quelque chose était envisageable.

« Je... je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de boire de l'alcool… » s'excusa Isumi, baissant légèrement les yeux.

Le sourire d'Ogata s'élargit :

« Tu es un grand garçon, pourtant ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quelque chose, le jeune homme se retrouva avec la canette dans la main. Il hésita. Il serait un imbécile s'il continuait à se conduire comme un enfant. Après tout, il était majeur et ce n'était qu'une bière… Pour qui Ogata allait-il le prendre s'il refusait ? Il avait plutôt soif et ne se sentait pas de demander un jus de fruit.

Il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et réprima une grimace au goût amer. La deuxième gorgée lui parut moins désagréable.

Un peu moins crispé que quelques minutes auparavant, il s'assit en tailleur devant le goban qu'Ogata venait de disposer au centre de la pièce.

« Une partie de speed go pour commencer ? » proposa le plus âgé.

Isumi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il prit une poignée de pierres blanches qu'il disposa sur le goban.

« Tu es noir. Commence. 15 secondes par coup. »

Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement, Isumi prenant de grandes gorgées de bières lorsque ce n'était plus son tour. Peu à peu, il se sentait plus décontracté. Le jeu lui paraissait plus clair, il était plus confiant. L'effet de l'alcool peut-être…

Ogata le regardait faire en souriant, se contenant de répliquer à ses attaques, ne se montrant pas trop offensif pour le moment.

Un instant avant, il avait recueilli un chaton mouillé dans sa voiture maintenant, le chaton sortait les griffes, se montrait plus agressif et cela l'excitait terriblement. Les longues mèches brunes masquaient partiellement ses yeux marine mais il y voyait à présent une flamme qui brillait intensément.

Il regardait avec convoitise les longs doigts fins qui posaient élégamment les pierres sur le goban, ayant de plus en plus envie de les sentir se poser sur lui, agripper ses cheveux. 

Il s'étonnait de n'avoir jamais songé à mettre dans son lit un autre joueur de go. C'était tellement plus excitant ! Mais c'était vrai aussi que les pros qu'il côtoyait habituellement n'avaient pas le joli minois de ce petit Isumi. Ce n'était ni Ichiryu, ni Kurata, ni Kuwabara qui auraient pu l'exciter. Il retint un fou-rire en pensant à eux et Isumi leva vers lui un regard étonné.

Il se décida alors à mettre fin au jeu en contrant l'offensive du jeune homme dans l'un des coins supérieurs.

« Très bien. Et si maintenant, nous jouions une vraie partie ? »

Isumi enhardit par l'alcool n'hésita pas longtemps. La tête commençait à lui tourner un peu mais il se sentait étrangement bien.

« D'accord. Combien je dois mettre de pierre de handicap ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas besoin ! »

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, étonné. Ogata arborait un sourire diabolique.

« Modifions un peu les règles. Peu importe le territoire, faisons un jeu de capture. »

« De capture ? » répéta Isumi incrédule.

« Oui. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura pris le plus de pierres à son adversaire. » Ogata eut un sourire tordu « Et pour que cela soit encore plus amusant que dirais-tu si en échange de chaque pierre capturée, le joueur devait donner un de ses vêtements ? Du strip go en quelque sorte ! » 

Isumi ouvrit de grands yeux et resta muet quelques secondes.

Ogata explosa de rire :

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton à demi-moqueur.

Une lueur de défi passa dans l'iris sombre. Les yeux marine soutinrent son regard.

« C'est d'accord ! » accepta Isumi, se rendant compte que c'était une étrange proposition mais son cerveau embué par l'alcool n'était plus capable de tout analyser. 

« _Tu es un néo-pro, bien que j'aie pu constater que tu avais un certain talent. Et tu n'as pas tellement l'habitude de boire, on dirait._ » Ogata sourit plus largement pour lui-même « _Parfait ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'effeuiller !_ »

« Commence ! »

*****

Ogata tendit les doigts pour enlever du goban cette pierre qu'il avait mis si longtemps à capturer. Il aurait pensé que cela serait plus facile. Finalement, le gamin lui donnait du fil à retordre ! Ca n'en était que plus amusant… 

Et à mesure que son vis à vis se trouvait moins vêtu, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, à détacher ses yeux de ces épaules musclées mais arrondies, de ce ventre plat, de cette peau dorée qu'il avait envie d'embrasser et de caresser…

Isumi se renfrogna et finit d'ôter sa deuxième chaussette.

Chemise, chaussures, chaussettes… en échange d'une cravate… la partie ne tournait pas à son avantage. Ogata esquivait habilement toutes ses attaques et son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti comme s'il était anesthésié. L'alcool… Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en boire ! Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter une deuxième canette.

Il soupira, plaçant sa pierre quasiment au hasard sur le goban. Il avait chaud malgré sa tenue on ne peut plus réduite. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, il avait envie de dormir.

Ogata sourit, devinant que son adversaire cessait le combat.

Isumi ne se fit même pas prier pour ôter son pantalon, sa pudeur du début de partie l'ayant quitté. Ogata le regarda faire, le dévorant du regard. Il allait avoir du mal à se contrôler désormais. 

Isumi plaça rapidement une nouvelle pierre. Il avait hâte que cette partie cesse. Une brume épaisse semblait l'entourer. Ogata répliqua non moins rapidement.

« J'abandonne… » lâcha Isumi à bout de force.

« Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer ainsi ? »

Isumi leva les yeux pour expliquer qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer, qu'il avait perdu mais à sa grande surprise, son adversaire ne se trouvait plus en face de lui.

Il frissonna en sentant quelque chose d'humide frôler son épaule. Des mains chaudes glissèrent le long de ses côtes, le tirant de sa léthargie.

« Tu me frustres si tu déclares forfait avant la fin… » murmura derrière lui Ogata, se penchant davantage sur lui.

« _Que fait-il ?_ » se demanda Isumi, ouvrant de grands yeux. Cet homme, Ogata, n'était-il pas en train de le toucher ? De le caresser ? Il se révolta en sentant les mains brûlantes se glisser dans son sous-vêtement.

« Non ! » dit-il fermement, essayant de le repousser.

Ogata recula prudemment.

« Allons ! Allons ! Tu as trop bu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. » dit-il calmement.

Isumi secoua la tête. S'était-il mépris sur ses intentions ? Il ne pouvait être sûr, se sentant trop saoul pour réfléchir normalement. Il rougit. Si jamais il s'était imaginé qu'Ogata avait de mauvaises intentions et que ce dernier avait compris ce qu'il avait cru, plus jamais il n'oserait se montrer devant lui.

Mais l'homme ne tarda pas à revenir à l'assaut, caressant de nouveau son épaule de ses lèvres, ôtant tous ses doutes.

« Tu aimeras ça, je t'assure… »

Ainsi, Ogata était ce genre de personne ? Il ne s'en serait jamais douté en le voyant. D'autant qu'il lui semblait se rappeler l'avoir vu à maintes reprises en couverture de magazines de go en charmante compagnie.

La main de l'homme descendit lentement sur son abdomen.

A présent qu'il savait avec certitude ce qui arrivait, il se demandait comment réagir. S'il le repoussait, Ogata serait furieux. Peut-être tenterait-il de se venger en lui faisant des ennuis… Il était quelqu'un d'écouté au sein de la Nihon-ki-in.

Et puis, il avait été vraiment naïf en ne comprenant pas immédiatement où il venait en venir ! L'accompagner chez lui, accepter cette partie de strip go… tout le monde se dirait qu'il avait tout fait pour l'allumer. Et c'était ce que Ogata devait penser.

Maintenant, devait-il coucher avec cet homme uniquement parce qu'il ne voyait plus d'autre issue ?

Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait bêtement envie de pleurer.

« Détends-toi… » murmura Ogata, stoppant sa progression sur son corps.

Le petit était terrorisé mais n'osait visiblement pas le repousser. Il avait terriblement envie de lui. De son corps pur, innocent à la peau si douce. Il n'avait sûrement jamais eu d'aventure avec un homme et ça n'en était que plus excitant.

Mais il n'allait pas le forcer non plus. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'user de son statut pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il renonça en le sentant frémir contre lui. Il soupira profondément en s'écartant de lui.

« Tu n'en as pas envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » confessa le jeune homme, prenant ses genoux dans ses bras dans une attitude d'autoprotection.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'obliger ! »

Isumi se détendit un peu, partiellement rassuré. Il se sentait à présent complètement dessaoulé. Il chercha du regard sa chemise. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plutôt. Il avait accepté de venir ici contre son instinct puis avait relevé les défis… pour se dépasser… Mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant bien naïf…

Le ton d'Ogata n'était pas revanchard. A travers sa frange, il dévisagea l'homme qui avait allumé une cigarette et ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il allait certainement le laisser partir sans difficulté et ne se vanterait peut-être pas de sa mésaventure auprès des autres joueurs professionnels. C'était déjà ça…

Il fut cependant saisi par le regard gris qui lui parut triste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour se rhabiller, il ne sut plus que faire. Il l'avait certainement blessé par son refus. Peut-être devait-il s'excuser… ?

La situation était embarrassante mais au fond, il se sentait flatté de plaire à Ogata. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas nombreux les joueurs qui avaient partagé le lit du professeur, qui, de plus, était loin d'être repoussant… Il était assez fier qu'il ait pensé à lui. S'il lui plaisait de cette façon et qu'il ait voulu le lui faire savoir, c'est peut-être une preuve de respect. Il secoua la tête :

« _Imbécile ! Il se fout complètement de ton go ! C'est ton corps qui l'intéresse !_ »

Le vent soufflait par rafales contre la vitre, meublant le silence pesant.

Ogata tira sur sa cigarette. Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Rhabille-toi ! Tire-toi avant que je ne change d'avis !_ »

Il se sentait un peu peiné et blessé dans son amour propre. Il se maudissait intérieurement. C'était idiot de sa part d'avoir voulu tenter de séduire un jeune homme qui n'avait visiblement pas ce genre de tendance. Et en plus, d'en choisir un qu'il risquait de croiser à de nombreuses reprises. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme ait la courtoisie de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

S'il avait été grand seigneur, il lui aurait proposé de le ramener chez lui. Le garçon ne savait probablement pas où ils se trouvaient ni comment regagner son domicile. Mais il ruminait sa déception, incapable encore, de lui adresser la parole.

Sa cigarette finit de se consumer dans le cendrier. Il se leva finalement de son fauteuil.

« Tu peux dormir dans le canapé. Je te ramènerai demain matin. » dit Ogata sans lui adresser un regard. « Sois tranquille, je n'essaierai pas de te sauter dessus durant la nuit ! » continua-t-il, cynique.

La porte de la chambre se referma sur lui et Isumi resta encore un long moment, immobile au milieu du salon.

Il entendit des bruits de portes qui coulissaient puis plus rien. Il se décida alors à bouger. Il enfila sa chemise. Une couverture était repliée et posée sur l'un des accoudoirs. Il s'enveloppa dedans et s'allongea sur le canapé.

*****

Le tic tac de l'horloge murale résonnait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet appartement inconnu et redoutait par-dessus tout la confrontation du matin. Lorsque les dernières brumes de l'ivresse se seraient dissipées de son esprit…

Peut-être avait-il était idiot de refuser les avances d'Ogata. Après tout, il était plutôt bel homme… Il s'était mis dans l'embarras par fierté, pour préserver sa moralité… 

Il repensa aux brèves caresses que lui avait prodiguées l'homme. 

A deux reprises, il avait eu une petite amie. Jamais ils n'étaient passé à l'acte, lui n'osant pas se montrer trop entreprenant. Ils n'avaient échangé que des baisers et des caresses qui lui avaient laissé une impression de grande frustration. Avec Ogata qui était un homme, un adulte expérimenté, il en aurait sûrement été autrement. Il avait manqué une occasion de savoir ce que pouvait être une étreinte plus complète. 

Il se retourna sur le sofa.

Décidément, il avait été stupide ! Un jeune homme un peu plus dégourdi que lui n'aurait pas laissé passer cette opportunité. Obtenir les faveurs d'un des meilleurs joueurs de go, cela pouvait toujours s'avérer utile même s'il aurait eu scrupule à employer de tels procédés. Cette nuit de veille aurait pu se transformer en nuit de plaisir avec un quelqu'un de beau et convoité. A la place de ça, il allait s'attirer les rancœurs d'un joueur incontournable, et Ogata étant encore jeune, il risquait de le croiser régulièrement.

De plus, Seiji Ogata s'était montré plus humain, moins sûr de lui, presque fragile… lorsqu'il avait pris acte de son refus.

Isumi serra le poing. S'il avait pu revenir en arrière, il aurait agi différemment. 

Bien sûr, c'était toujours plus facile de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire après coup. Il avait été un peu perdu, se demandant qu'elles étaient les intentions d'Ogata, ce qui lui arriverait s'il cédait… il avait dû prendre sa décision en quelques secondes. Lui qui était habitué à réfléchir longuement sur chaque coup au go…

Et à présent, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir choisi la bonne voie.

Il se retourna un moment dans son lit improvisé, n'arrivant pas à trouver une position confortable et encore moins le sommeil. Et toujours, le tic tac obsédant de l'horloge lui rappelait que le moment fatidique du réveil approchait.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Le moment où il avait accepté de monter dans la voiture rouge, son arrivée à l'appartement d'Ogata, leurs matchs, son refus, les yeux gris perdus dans le vide… toutes ces images se mélangeaient dans sa tête tandis que la pluie monotone cinglait encore les vitres.

*****

Un bruit insolite tira brusquement Ogata de son sommeil. C'était léger, presque imperceptible et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

A tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Mais avant de les avoir trouvées, le bruit se fit encore entendre.

Il tendit l'oreille, se concentrant pour essayer de déterminer à quoi l'attribuer. Cela ressemblait à des pas sur la moquette. 

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'habituant progressivement au jour.

Il fut surpris de trouver la porte entrouverte et un Isumi debout dans l'entrebâillement.

Il mit ses lunettes et le dévisagea un instant. Le jeune homme avait la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas de sorte que sa frange camouflait ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, un peu mécontent d'être tiré du sommeil, surtout après le fâcheux épisode de la veille.

Il l'avait repoussé, maintenant il le voyait à moitié endormi… décidément, il se montrait sous son meilleur jour !

« Je… » commença Isumi avant de s'interrompre.

Patient, Ogata attendit qu'il veuille bien continuer sa phrase mais le jeune homme ne prononça plus un mot. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'y assit. Il leva les yeux timidement.

« Je veux bien… » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ogata, agacé, ne comprenant pas. Il ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. 

Isumi le regarda faire, un peu amusé. L'élégant Ogata, sans ses lunettes, les cheveux ébouriffés et… torse-nu. Il baissa les yeux sur la nudité de l'homme et rougit légèrement. Timidement, il tendit lentement le bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ogata frissonna à ce contact et le dévisagea, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver cette sensation de désir qui l'avait envahi quelques heures auparavant. Il reposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et entourant la taille du jeune homme de son bras, le fit basculer contre lui. Il repoussa les draps autour de lui sans ménagement.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il se mit à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme tandis que ses mains s'immisçaient sous sa chemise, palpant les abdominaux musclés. Il sentait le souffle saccadé d'Isumi dans son cou.

« Tu as peur ? » 

« Un peu… » confessa le jeune homme.

Si on lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore quitté l'Institut de go pour affronter la tornade dehors, qu'il coucherait avec Ogata la nuit venue, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Un homme dont il entendait souvent parler et depuis des années, qu'il croisait parfois mais qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour qui il n'était rien et qui l'intimidait. La situation lui semblait tellement étrange qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de se réveiller du rêve le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais fait.

« Tout va bien se passer… » murmura Ogata, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour rassurer son partenaire. A vrai dire, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de tomber sur quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté. Lui qui aimait généralement dominer son partenaire, il allait être servi !

Il débarrassa le jeune homme de sa chemise et le serra plus fortement contre lui, voulant sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Isumi se cambra contre lui lorsque ses mains descendirent sur ses reins puis sur ses fesses rondes et fermes qu'il caressa longuement.

Le jeune homme haletait toujours et Ogata lui-même avait du mal à se contenir, à ne pas aller plus vite. 

Il s'attaqua au cou gracile, le couvrant de baisers, mordant gentiment la chair tendre et fraîche, caressant doucement sa nuque avec sa main libre.

Mais soudain, il aperçut la main que tendait le jeune homme vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Il lui saisit prestement le bras, arrêtant son geste.

« Non ! Je veux te voir ! »

Il continua lentement son exploration, sa langue courant sur le torse musclé, le faisant frémir.

Pourquoi parfois aller chercher loin ce qui se trouvait tout près ? Il avait rarement eu une si magnifique proie dans son lit. Et il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement excellent au go !

Isumi sentit ses entrailles s'enflammer. Son corps lui semblait être devenu du coton avec seule cette chaleur torturante qui persistait dans son ventre. Il ne chercha pas à empêcher Ogata de lui ôter son caleçon et sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir lorsque le tissu caressa sensuellement ses jambes. Il gémit en sentant les mains parcourir ses cuisses et poussa un petit cri en sentant la bouche tiède et humide prendre possession de sa virilité. Il se crispa, son bas ventre se déchirant douloureusement sous l'insidieuse caresse. Les mains solides d'Ogata le forcèrent à s'allonger et il se détendit, acceptant en gémissant l'agréable traitement.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être si intense. Il avait visiblement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

Levant les yeux de son ouvrage, Ogata fut ravi de trouver le jeune homme les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, trouvant difficilement sa respiration et secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Perdu dans sa quête de plaisir, il avait commencé à onduler des hanches en cadence, participant enfin à leur étreinte. Comme il en avait rêvé quelques heures auparavant les doigts si fins vinrent se poser sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux, exerçant une légère pression pour l'inciter à descendre plus bas.

Le laissant insatisfait, Ogata se dégagea pour aller chercher dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ce que la suite de son programme nécessitait. Il termina lui-même de se dévêtir, laissant son sous-vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes, l'abandonnant sur la moquette.

Il vint se placer sur le jeune homme, entre ses cuisses et Isumi gémit au contact de leurs corps nus. Ogata frémit d'excitation par anticipation.

Il se mit à le caresser plus intimement, l'étreignant plus complètement.

Isumi sentit la main tiède se glisser entre ses cuisses, le caressant de façon de plus en plus vicieuse tandis que l'autre main palpait son dos, descendant doucement vers ses reins.

Ogata prit possession de ses lèvres pour la première fois. La main remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Il le saisit par la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Et si Isumi avait déjà un peut plus d'expérience en la matière, il devait reconnaître que l'homme embrassait incroyablement bien. Sa langue vint chercher la sienne pour se mêler à elle dans un long et langoureux baiser. 

Ils restèrent un instant visage contre visage, retrouvant leurs souffles. Sans ses lunettes, le jeune homme le reconnaissait à peine. Il paraissait plus jeune, moins austère, plus… beau. Les narines d'Isumi frémirent. Ogata sentait bon, une odeur d'eau de toilette coûteuse.

Il avait de moins en moins d'appréhension, se sentait guidé dans sa recherche du septième ciel, son nouveau professeur lui apprenant patiemment comment y parvenir plus sûrement.

Isumi gémit lorsque la main qui enflammait son entre-jambe se glissa entre ses fesses pour introduire un premier doigt dans son intimité. Il se cambra sous le plaisir que ces allées et venues lui procuraient. 

Ogata sourit encore. Il le voulait, oh oui ! Il le voulait entièrement, complètement et il allait l'avoir. Il allait le connaître totalement, lui procurer la jouissance la plus intense de sa courte vie.

Ogata se sépara de lui quelques instants qui semblèrent infiniment pénibles au jeune homme et bien trop longs. Il s'assit sur le lit puis avec une facilité déconcertante, l'homme le souleva pour venir l'empaler sur son membre dressé. Sous l'effet de la douleur fugitive mais aiguë, il mordit la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Ogata poussa un grognement et posant ses mains sur son bassin, le souleva lentement.

Isumi eut un long râle de plaisir en sentant ce membre si dur glisser en lui. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et enfouit son visage contre son épaule.

Une des mains le força à replier les jambes et il sentit que son amant le possédait plus entièrement.

Pantelant, il se laissait faire, souhaitant ardemment que le rythme s'accélère pour lui procurer un plaisir encore plus intense mais son amant avait visiblement décidé de faire durer l'instant.

« Vite… plus… vite… » supplia Isumi entre deux gémissements.

« Sois un peu… patient… » répliqua son partenaire, tout aussi essoufflé.

Leurs corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre, la sueur faisait briller leur peau et leurs souffles brûlants se mêlaient. Isumi remuait les hanches de manière à venir s'empaler plus profondément à chaque mouvement et son sexe dressé venait frotter le ventre de son partenaire, l'excitant encore davantage.

Ses tempes battaient, ses gémissements s'étaient mués peu à peu en véritables cris. Il planta ses ongles dans l'épaule de son amant, sentant une vague de plaisir encore plus puissante que les autres le submerger et il se libéra dans un long râle d'extase. Son partenaire eut aussi un gémissement en le sentant se contracter autour de lui et vint à son tour. Couverts de sueur, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit où ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs minutes avant que leur rythme cardiaque ne reprenne une cadence normale.

Ogata, content que son partenaire ait été satisfait aussi, l'attira à lui et lui sourit, caressant son visage avec des gestes doux. Isumi lui rendit son sourire, se sentant heureux, une tiédeur agréable persistant en lui. Il avait envie de murmurer des mots tendres à son premier amant mais l'idée lui paraissait stupide. Et comment l'appeler ? Par son prénom cela semblerait peut-être un peu trop familier…. Sensei ne lui semblait pas approprié non plus. 

Il se tut donc, déposant simplement un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui venait de lui donner tant de plaisir.

*****

Isumi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa immédiatement dans le lit, étonné de ne pas se réveiller chez lui. Il mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses souvenirs et à comprendre ce qu'il faisait seul dans ce lit inconnu.

Il se leva et ramassa son sous-vêtement, négligemment jeté dans un coin de la chambre. Il hésita un moment avant de pousser la porte de la pièce Devait-il sortir ? Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de s'habiller plus… ?

Il se dirigea vers une pièce d'où semblait provenir un bruit de radio. Ogata déjà habillé avec soin, s'y trouvait, attablé devant une tasse fumante. Le Ogata qu'il connaissait habituellement. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son journal vers Isumi qui regrettait de se présenter ainsi et avait envie de courir dans la chambre s'habiller. Mais l'homme ne parut nullement choqué par sa tenue.

« Tu veux un caf ? Tu peux aussi aller prendre une douche si tu veux. » proposa-t-il.

« Je veux bien un café. » répondit Isumi, prenant place sur l'une des chaises.

Absorbé par sa lecture, Ogata lui désigna la cafetière et le jeune homme se servit. Il tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse essayant d'ignorer la présence embarrassante à ses côtés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ogata posa son journal et dévisagea Isumi.

« A propos d'hier… » commença-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra. Oh non ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en reparle ?

« … ta stratégie n'était pas mauvaise mais lorsque tu attaques un point vital, ne perds pas de vue les autres endroits du jeu. Tu joues bien. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par le palmarès de tes adversaires. »

Isumi soupira de soulagement. Et lui qui pensait qu'il allait commenter leurs ébats ou clarifier la situation !

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'il lui propose de se mettre en ménage avec lui il savait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une aventure d'un soir mais tout de même, quel type étrange !

Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre pour constater que la pluie de la veille avait cessé. Un soleil éclatant brillait à présent dans le ciel.

*****

**_Quelques semaines plus tard…_**

****

Il traversa d'un pas rapide le hall de l'Institut de go, se dirigeant sans hésiter vers les ascenseurs.

Il jeta un regard circulaire et n'aperçut personne de sa connaissance.

« …Merci mon petit mais je vais accompagner Ogata-kun que je vois là-bas ! » entendit-il soudain derrière lui. 

Même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur de cette phrase, il se retourna d'un geste brusque. Comme il s'y attendait, Kuwabara adressait un signe de la main au réceptionniste et se dirigeait vers lui en boitillant.

Ogata sentit son sang bouillir. Ce vieux singe n'avait pas encore compris qu'il désirait être seul avant ses matchs et surtout pas en compagnie de son adversaire ?

« Ogata-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air radieux ! C'est ça la jeunesse ! Même si la confusion la plus totale règne dans votre esprit, vous gardez toujours un visage frais et dispos et le tien m'est particulièrement agréable à contempler ce matin ! »

« _Reste calme._ » s'ordonna Ogata à lui-même en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Ce genre de boutades avait le don de le déstabiliser autrefois. Il pensait alors que le vieux avait deviné ses préférences sexuelles et le plaisantait avec cela lorsqu'il avait découvert il y avait seulement peu de temps que le Maître agissait de la même manière avec tous les jeunes hommes. Ashiwara lui avait rapporté paniqué que Kuwabara-sensei avait fait un malaise dans l'ascenseur tombant quasiment évanoui dans ses bras et Ogata avait deviné qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie de plus.

« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance face à Ichiryu-kun ! Mais ça ne dure pas éternellement. Je suis curieux de savoir quand la chance va tourner…. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudain sur deux yeux marine un peu étonnés de se retrouver face à Kuwabara-Honinbo et Ogata-sensei.

Mal à l'aise, Isumi hésita à descendre mais il eut peur que son petit manège ne soit remarqué par quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas revu Ogata depuis que celui-ci l'ait déposé devant l'Institut de go le matin qui avait suivi 'leur nuit' et le vieux maître avait le don de le glacer.

Il inspira profondément, se disant que l'épreuve n'allait durer que quelques éprouvantes minutes.

« Tiens ! Isumi-kun ! » s'écria justement le vieil homme. 

Isumi rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Ogata, un peu surpris.

« Oui ! Nous nous sommes affrontés… il y a… oh ! il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Ma mémoire me fait défaut ! En revanche, je n'ai pas oublié mon adversaire ! » fit remarquer Kuwabara en lança un clin d'œil au jeune homme, de plus en plus gêné.

« Ca fait tellement de bien de voir de nouveaux visages ! Surtout quand ils sont aussi jolis ! Tu dois avoir beaucoup de succès, Isumi-kun ! »

Isumi rosit légèrement.

« Euh… merci. Non… pas tellement… »

« Tu as tort ! Tu devrais en profiter ! Ca ne durera malheureusement pas ! J'ai eu moi aussi un certain succès en mon temps. Je vous dis cela en toute modestie ! Tiens ! Un journaliste m'avait même surnommé 'l'Apollon du Go' ! Ogata-kun s'en souvient peut-être d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'homme aux cheveux châtain clair.

« Pas du tout. Je n'étais pas né. »

Le visage de Kuwabara resta figé en une expression stupéfaite et Isumi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ce qu'il ne se serait sûrement peut-être pas permis quelques semaines auparavant.

Instinctivement il s retourna vers Ogata et il échangea avec lui un bref regard complice.

Juste à ce moment là, les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage demandé par Isumi qui salua les deux joueurs et disparut.

« Je regrette parfois de ne pas jouer dans les séries plus basses… » soupira Kuwabara lorsque la cabine reprit son ascension. « Quel charmant garçon ! »

Ogata se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste évocateur :

« Oui, absolument délicieux… » dit-il sur un air entendu.

Kuwabara eut un clignement de paupières d'étonnement à cette remarque.

« Mais vous ne devriez pas chasser sur mon territoire Kuwabara-sensei ! Vous êtes bien trop vieux pour ça. Ha ha ha ! »

Le Maître sembla en avoir le sifflet coupé. Il se rembrunit et ne prononça plus un mot avant que l'ascenseur ne les délivre enfin de ce tête-à-tête pesant.

« Ne traînons pas ! » dit Ogata en sortant le premier « Je suis impatient de terminer ce match et d'aller fêter cette victoire comme il se doit ! »

**_FIN_**


End file.
